Desire
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Jeremy has an obsession with watching Damon. One night he watches a little more then intended, but it could work in his favor. Heavy Slash Jeremy/Damon


_**Desire**_

_**Author's Note: Set somewhere around before the Sacrifice. **_

_**Jeremy's POV**_

I don't know how it happened really. How Damon Salvatore became my number one obsession. Sure he had been before, after Damon had killed me that one night. I had plotted against him, wanted to kill him, tried to kill him, didn't kill him though. But this obsession now, it was different from the one before.

See, I didn't want to kill Damon, or plot to kill Damon, or cause any harm to Damon. I wanted to...watch him. I did watch him! I watched him in the morning when he would come downstairs and make coffee and mix with blood, I watched him annoy Stefan, hit on Elena, watched him pour drink after drink, I watched him read, I watched him pace about the room trying to think of ways on how to defeat Klaus, how to save my sister.

Somewhere deep inside I knew I didn't just want to watch Damon. I knew I wanted more. I wanted to...touch Damon. I wanted him to touch me, with that wicked smile on his lips, that taunting look in his eyes as he called me names. Mini Gilbert, Kid. All reserved for me.

It was kind of sick, how special I felt when he called me by one of his nicknames. I shouldn't have felt so special since he called everyone by strange nicknames, Bonnie, Caroline, and even Stefan. But I did feel special somehow, even though I knew I should be offended by them as they all referred to my obvious lack in age.

I really shouldn't watch him like I do. I have Bonnie now, my girlfriend. She's beautiful, she's amazing and powerful and I really like her, I do but she doesn't spark that feeling in me like one look from Damon does. I know that feeling very well, desire.

So that's how ended up in the position I am in now, it all started with watching Damon. Now I was under him, naked, writhing against his naked body as he fucked me into oblivion.

See, when I look back on this particular evening I wasn't accounting for this to happen. I didn't think that my wildest wet dream would come true tonight, I wasn't expecting it. It was a normal evening as normal can go. Elena and Stefan were out on a date. Caroline and Bonnie went shopping for the decade dance. Alaric was at school grading papers and I was here, in the boardinghouse alone, with Damon.

And Andie.

Fuck.

I watched her head up the stairs with envy, glaring a hole into her back because I knew that she would go up there and she would get to touch Damon in all the ways I wish I could. I paced around the living room for a few minutes after that, trying to clear my head and all the jealousy that was overloading in me right now out.

I didn't really work so I turned to the next best thing to clear my head. Damon's alcohol, and it worked wonders because in a few minutes I was no longer brimming with jealousy and irritation, no, now I was brimming with lust and want.

Hopefully Damon would at least keep my ring on when he killed me for touching his alcohol so I could come back to life. He was very possessive about his alcohol.

I wanted to march up there, swing his door open, push Andie off of him and climb on myself. But maybe that was the alcohol talking.

Somehow during that wonderful thought my legs decided to work without me knowing and I found myself right outside Damon's door. Damon's open door.

Oh god.

It was only open a crack, only a small sliver of the room was visible and of course that crack had a clear view of the middle of Damon's massive bed. I held my breath trying desperately not to be heard by the vampire inside but I doubt he would hear me if I did breathe. He was a bit occupied with a very naked Andie under him, moaning and screaming.

I felt the heat rise to my face and burn there as I watched Damon's move in out of her body, his naked body flaunted in front of me as he thrust in and out, in and out, in and out...

Immediately I felt my dick harden and stir in my jeans making them tighter then usual as I admired the perfect golden globes of Damon's ass. His prone figure spread out over Andie, possessing her, dominating her. Claiming her in the way I wanted him to claim me.  
>Before I knew it a small moan escaped my lips immediately followed by my surprised gasp and I watched Damon's head perk up the slightest bit.<br>With that, I ran. Quietly I mind you, I didn't stumble down the hall like an elephant. I stopped and slid into my room, only three doors down from Damon's and tried to calm my breathing and the growing bulge in my jeans because for some sick reason, I was a little glad Damon caught me watching.

It felt so, exciting. Now, I waited. Waited to see what Damon's reaction would be because that was the best part of Damon. Trying to figure out how he's going to react to something. Most of the time, people are wrong. Damon is impulsive, but he's never predictable.

So I waited on my bed, lying there listening. I listened and waited in anticipation as I heard footsteps go down the hallway. I frowned when I heard it was only Andie's high heels. Then I brightened again when I heard the front door snap shut and knew Andie was gone because footsteps were coming up the stairs, not the steady click-click of high heels either.

They paused at my door and I watched in fascination as the door handle twisted and turned and Damon's head popped in.

"Your heartbeat is racing," he informed me, saying the last thing I expected him to. Typical Damon. When I didn't say anything he came in farther in the room and revealed he was fully dresses again, disappointing. "Not jacking off are you Mini Gilbert?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I decided to be brave, the alcohol still burning in me helped, maybe I'd impress him. "If you thought I was why would you come in?"  
>"Maybe I like to watch people get off," Damon teased with that knowing smirk and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up as I tried to fight the blush threatening to take a hold of my face.<p>

"I wouldn't put it past you," I responded trying to go for indifference.

"At least we have something in common now. I'm not live porn kid, that's what you have a computer for," Damon told me waving his finger at me like he was giving me a stern lecture.

I shrugged from where I was on the bed. "Your door was open, maybe you wanted someone to watch," I teased him and hoped it wasn't going to be the last thing I ever did.

Damon's eyebrows quirked up in interest as he realized I was being...fun. He came in more, shutting the door behind him and dropping down on to my bed, lying there like it was the most normal thing he could do.

"Maybe I did Jeremy, the question is did _you _want to watch it?"

I knew my pulse was racing now as I considered my next answer. "No." Damon's eyebrows quirked up again, this time in confusion. I got up and crawled closer to him knowing he wouldn't move. Damon Salvatore backed away from no one.

"I didn't want to watch Damon, I'd rather participate, minus the Andie of course," I told him trying to keep my voice even and seductive as I leaned in closer to him and closer and closer until...

My tongue darted out and licked a thin trail up Damon's neck, tasting the skin there knowing this would spike the vampire's interest that I, a human, was playing his part, the vampire.

"Oh really now?" he asked amused as his hands slowly trailed up the sides of my t-shirts, clutching to the fabric.

"Really," I breathed out excited and was surprised and I have to admit, slightly scared, when Damon jerked me toward him so I was suddenly on his lap. Without any further words Damon attacked my lips with his own and damn...was he a good kisser. But then again I guess he had, had 166 years of practice.

I grinned into the kiss wrapping my legs around his waist as his hands trailed under my shirt pulling it off quickly.

"Damon," I breathed out softly as his lips moved downward to my naked chest. Those skilful lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking, biting softly. I cried out when he bit down harder then I expected and I watched as he lapped at the blood that pooled from my abused nipple.

"Who said you could bite?" I teased him pulling at his hair.

"You did when you were eye fucking me, your just begging to be bit aren't you kid? It's addictive isn't it? I bet you let Anna bite you all over," Damon purred seductively as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs, pulling them off with force.

"Did she bite you here?" he asked as he moved his mouth to my neck kissing it. "Here?" he moved his mouth down my chest to rest on my lower stomach. He pushed me back a little and trailed his mouth down past my boxers resting those sinful lips on my inner thigh. "Here?"

I was jello. Literal jello with his mouth moving on all the sensitive parts of my body. "Please Damon," I begged in a mere whisper as he sucked on the inner thigh.

"Please what?" Damon asked smirking though he knew very well what I wanted.

"Bite me," I growled out frustrated curling my fingers around his black hair and I pushed his face deeper into my skin. Suddenly a pair of sharp fangs delved deep into my skin, piercing it and I felt the familiar pull of my blood leaving me.

I let my head fall back as I continued to hold Damon's head. My breath hitched when I felt his hand pass over the bulge in my boxers. I heard Damon chuckle at this.

I moaned as those hands slipped inside of my boxers and grabbed a hold of my cock, squeezing the hard flesh firmly.

"Damon," I moaned as he moved his hand up my shaft, the other hand cupping my balls.

I whined out when he let go of my thigh. "No, take more," I begged missing the contact.

He smirked at me, blood coating his lips, his vampire face out. I reached up to touch it, trailing my fingers over the veins, coating my fingers in my own blood I slowly took my blood coated fingers and placed them in my mouth, sucking on them, tasting my own blood.

Damon's eyes burned with lust and he lunged at me, pressing our mouths together aggressively. He pushed me back down on the mattress and crawled on top of me, straddling my hips as he rubbed his jean clad erection into mine.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I complained tugging at his button up shirt. Before he could unbutton I pulled it apart effectively breaking the buttons and threw it off him.

"Dammit Jer, I liked that shirt," Damon growled kissing me roughly this time, our teeth scraping together.

"Sorry," I purred as I unbuttoned his jeans tugging at them. He grinned down at me and helped me take them off.

"Hey! You called me Jer," I noticed as my hands roamed Damon's broad chest.

Damon rolled his eyes at me and ground his erection down into mine making me forget all about what names he called me.

"God, Damon, need you. Now," I panted out breathless. I grabbed his face making him look at me. "Fuck me," I growled out aggressively grinding my hips up into his.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. So dirty," Damon teased as he made quick work of our boxers throwing them haphazardly around the room.

I rolled my eyes and trailed my hands down to squeeze his ass, digging my fingernails into it making his breath hitch.

"And a closet sadist, how cute," Damon cooed as he aligned himself up. "Lube?"

I fumbled around in my dresser drawer and produced it, handing it over to Damon.

"Bet this is gonna hurt like a bitch, ever done this before?" Damon asked me as he slicked his dick up.

I shook my head. I had never been with a guy before.

"Then I'll go easy on you," Damon murmured kissing me softly in a way I didn't think he could.

"Don't. I want it hard," I told him seriously. Damon grinned and his head fell back in laughter.

"I like you kid, a closet sadist and a little bit of masochist in you too," Damon purred and without warning thrust into me making me cry out at the sudden pain.

"God," I moaned at the pain.

"I prefer Damon," Damon teased as he pulled out and slammed back in making me yell again.  
>"Want me to be gentler?" Damon asked licking at my neck playfully.<p>

"Fuck no," I growled my hands squeezing Damon's hips and I pushed Damon back inside of me gasping at the pain and the pleasure I got from it.

Damon laughed again and started pounding in me in a rhythmic speed and I could tell he was taking it easier then he would normally go as to not rip me in half.

"Damon," I moaned loudly when Damon hit that sweet spot inside of me. Damon smirked and angled his hips so he could keep hitting that spot.

"Damn kid," Damon murmured pounding me into the mattress.

"Don't call me a kid," I muttered my eyes rolling back at the pleasure.

Damon let out a breathless laugh his hands reaching down and grabbing my aching cock and he started to pump it fast and in tune to his thrusts.

"Damon, so...close," I moaned my nails biting into Damon's back.

"Me too," Damon breathed out.

"Damon," I cried out and came, sinking my nails deep into Damon's back as the orgasmic feeling dragged through me. Distantly I could hear him cry out too, and I could feel the hot splash of his liquids seeping inside of me. I felt a sharp stinging at my throat and I was suddenly aware of Damon's teeth in my neck, drinking from me.

I managed to move my hands to clutch at his hair, carding my fingers through it carelessly as he sucked the blood out of me.

After a minute he let go of my neck and rolled over to the side of me.

"Dammit, I think Stefan's home," Damon cursed rolling his eyes. I grimaced imagining the stern lecture I was going to receive the next time I saw Stefan. "Damon is bad, you shouldn't sleep with Damon, Damon's bad."

"Oh great, do you think he heard?"

"Definitely, I can practically hear him brooding," Damon answered dryly coming closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into his naked, sweaty body.

"Legendary Damon Salvatore cuddles after sex? Who knew?" I asked sarcastically.

"Tell anyone and I'll either deny it or kill you. Depends on what kinda mood I'm in," Damon told me playfully as he bit at my neck with his dull teeth, licking at it and probably giving me a hickey that was going to be a real bitch explaining to everyone.

Damon let go of my neck and sniffed the air and growled. "Were you in my alcohol?"

_**XXX**_

_**So I could either leave it here as a one shot or I could write another chapter, tell me if you want another chapter! **_


End file.
